


sweetness drips from apple

by snyders



Series: hyomozweek2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Festival, First Meetings, M/M, Ocean, Youth, get together well....slight, hyomozweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyders/pseuds/snyders
Summary: "Apples remind me of Snow White! And because your beauty is like Snow White's—"“Then that makes you the evil queen who offered her those pretty poisonous apples that delivered the consequence of a sleeping death so,no. I can’t accept an apple—yourapple candy, knowing that it comes from a stranger.”He stares at the guy in front of him up and down, sees a handsome face and something promising left to be unwrapped in a lean figure, and finds himself a future he’ll care to have within reach. At least he’ll learn to.Rolling his eyes, he looks up at the night sky with stars a luster of silver spread all over. The sight, and the sweetness of apple candy on his tongue is lasting as he waits for dawn.
Relationships: Hyouga/Mozu (Dr. STONE)
Series: hyomozweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098170
Kudos: 6





	sweetness drips from apple

**Author's Note:**

> here's my entry for day 2. 
> 
> | ocean, festivities, youth |

_“Here's to the nights that became mornings friends that turned into family and a stranger that got to be my lover.”_

_“May I ask what this is?”_

“Apple candy.” 

The aroma of what could be melted toffee, sugary syrup and cinnamon in a mix, mingles strongly with the salty ocean wind in a bittersweet tangle.

Hyoga feels time ticking dreadfully as an encounter with this boy ensues, a stick of sickeningly sweet apple candy in one hand (centimeters away to completely shoving it on Hyoga's face) motioning for Hyoga to take it ever since he showed up.

“And you’re insisting you want me to have it?”

He clarifies as the ocean wave crashes against the shore bringing with it a cold breeze that makes the fabric of Hyoga’s borrowed yukata to flap violently. He sits on a rock he’d found earlier and figured he’ll be able to just pass time and idly watch the moon’s illumination instead of going with his friends in a place that requires him to be of a close distance with people. _Why had Hyoga went with them in the first place,_ you ask? Because of a nuisance who takes the name of _Asagiri Gen_. Hyoga isn't particularly close with his circle of friends but those fiends are more of an acquaintance he couldn't shake off so he no longer attempts to. 

Asagiri Gen has the _tongue._ Hyoga has the urge to cut it off every single time he speaks. With his provocation and blackmail material as a weapon, Hyoga agreed to go to the _matsuri_ since he himself feels he looks desperate, acting as if his life depends on it like the theatre kid that Gen is, despite knowing that allowing Gen to talk him into things always branches out a bad idea. And _it is_ a bad idea _._

Hyoga realizes it too late that he is caught up in Gen's scheme, knowing just now that Gen is playing as some kind of a wingman, trying to hook him with some sweaty basketball athlete from the other school flaunting his connections.

"Come on, _Hyoga-chan,_ he's interested in you. Trust the mentalist, _give it a go_ ~," Gen drawls the words, then along with his friends, dispersed in the middle of the festival's brightly lit food stalls in the middle of their stroll. Such action can only be justified by them taking part in the plan and to have Hyoga evacuate himself to a secluded place. And who knows what'll happen after that. 

Even though Hyoga is aware of the petty strategy carried out, Hyoga decides to take the bait for him to get this over with quickly. 

Seclusion is the nearby shore. Far enough for the festival's deafening music brought by the celebration to be tuned out, reduced as a white noise for the navy blue ocean waves dancing. However, Hyoga's indulgence in tranquility did not last for long when a man of bulky shape appeared before him, a token in one hand intended for Hyoga to take.

"For you."

"Why this?" Hyoga asks.

The other was taken aback by Hyoga’s unexpected question.

"Because _it_ —uhh," Hyoga doesn’t fail to notice that the guy has no specific reason in mind and obviously tries to think of an answer on the spot. To impress Hyoga, it seems. He guesses he likes him that much that he will take the risk of making a fool out of himself in first impressions.

"Apples remind me of snow white! And because your beauty is like Snow White's—" the boy’s gleeful voice made a pause, his face starting to lose its color trying to reason himself out of this, prancing a double edged sword as it looks like the boy—no, _Mozu._ Hyoga picked up a memory of Gen informing him of his name from before totally not meaning to remember it now, but had thought of how’d it sound out of his own lips—recalls Snow White’s appearance have nothing in common to Hyoga’s except for the fact that the white in Snow White's name is the color of his hair. 

“Then that makes you the evil queen who offered Snow White those pretty poisonous apples which made her suffer a sleeping death so _no,_ Mozu. I can’t accept an apple— _your_ apple candy, knowing that it comes from a stranger.”

A beat.

“Well, I meant _your hair_ ,” Mozu tries again, (Hyoga predicted he'd use this to reason out) even with the severity of the wreckage, he chose to continue, “is a literal _Snow White_ so—” with the shown tenacity, Hyoga have no choice but to grab the stick of apple candy to release Mozu from his blunder as it seems Hyoga is the one who only has the key to it.

He doesn’t miss Mozu’s eyes lighting up in the night. He thought it’s kind of similar to the floating lantern up ahead.

Hearing something like a scrabble of noises, of pebbles or rocks shifting and a series of chorus hushing, Hyoga’s head whip to where the source is, while Mozu grins awkwardly as if aware of their uninvited audience all along.

And then there, behind a massive rock where those bastards have been hiding, a number of heads in pure chaos that no longer conceal their presence. Noticing that they were found out by Hyoga, the hushing was replaced by hooting and teasing _and_ any other noise Hyoga hears with dread.

Hyoga shoots them an unappreciative glare one by one, especially Asagiri Gen, the _mastermind_. But if Hyoga thinks of it deeply on a bright side, they might have thought of this as a good idea. Collaborating with each other thinking of Hyoga’s sake. Hyoga could say he brought this upon himself for appearing disconnected with them all the time. Looking like he doesn’t give value to human friendship, underestimating it and all. Truthfully, Hyoga does, yet he makes no effort to show it.

He’s a boy merely content on hearing the chatter than the one who contributes. And if his friends are dense enough to not know it, is he to blame?

What his friends did is thoughtful, but unnecessary. He looks at the guy in front of him up and down. His eyes see a handsome face and something left to unwrap in a lean figure, finds himself a future he’ll care for to have within reach. At least he’ll learn to. 

Rolling his eyes, he looks up at the night sky with stars a luster of silver spread all over. Perhaps the sight, and the taste of the sweet apple candy on his tongue is lasting as he waits for dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nanamiukyo?s=09)


End file.
